Wang Hu
Wang Hu is a member of the Si Xing Hu Tuan (Four Stars Team in the English dub) and a close friend and rival of Kouya Marino. He is seen as a normal boy at first, but during the semifinals of the Asia Cup he is awakened into a wild and ruthless Gear Fighter by an unintentional shatter to his pendant that he wears due to the impact of Shining Sword Breaker on him. Wang Hu’s Crush Gear is Tigeraid. Appearance Wang Hu is shown to have dark green eyes and black hair. His usual outfit consists of a blue traditional Chinese shirt with black cuffs, a pair of matching pants, a red sash and black shoes. Prior to his awakening, Wang Hu has a red pendant on his sash which is described by him as a good luck charm. Wang Hu's appearance in his aggressive self remains the same, but he has white highlights at the end of his bangs (the highlights are absent in the manga). Beginning from episode 60, he is seen barefoot with his clothes being tattered and dirty. Personality In his normal state, Wang Hu is shown as a cheerful boy and being outgoing to other people, especially towards Kouya. However in his aggressive self, Wang Hu is shown to be a ruthless Gear Fighter who seeks to destroy his opponents' Gear. In the manga, he is revealed to have a fear towards humans in which it is discovered by Kouya from Ming Wu and from Wang Hu's expression before the second round of the Asia Cup semifinals. Plot Early life Wang Hu's backstory is explained in episode 59 of the anime and in the ninth chapter of the manga. Along with the origins of the pendant, Wang Hu's early life is told by Ming Wu to Lan Fang in the anime. It is revealed that Wang Hu's mother was killed in a bamboo forest when he was a baby, causing him to be left alone with his mother's pendant and at risk of being attacked by a pack of wolves. After an unsuccessful attack from the wolves (in part due to the pendant), Wang Hu was gently approached by a white tiger and he was taken into the forest. Some time later, Wang Hu grew up into a wild boy that behaves like a tiger. Ming Wu met Wang Hu in the bamboo forest and showed the pendant that the former had kept years after witnessing the wolf attack incident that took place there. Upon seeing the pendant, Wang Hu gently approached it and held the pendant close to him. Ming Wu decided to adopt Wang Hu and bring him back to civilization. In Lan Fang's flashback in episode 47, it is shown that Wang Hu stayed with her and Ming Wu. (It should be noted that Wang Hu was a toddler during his stay with younger Lan Fang, despite the fact that he is about the age of his present self at the time of his adoption from the forest.) In the manga, Wang Hu's backstory is told by Ming Wu to Kouya when the latter meets him at the park. If Ming Wu's story is to be believed, a tiger had brought up Wang Hu until it was killed in front of him by a hunter. The killing caused Wang Hu to be afraid of humans. It is revealed that Wang Hu suppressed his fears by being fierce in Gear Fighting despite his outgoing personality. Wang Hu's aggression increases with his level of fear, which raises Ming Wu's (apparent) concern to him since it will cause Wang Hu to lose control. Asia Cup arc World Cup arc Trivia * Aside from the impact of Shining Sword Breaker in episode 33 and the pendant's absence, Wang Hu's aggression can be triggered by red lights emitted from Tiger Force's eyes in their match with Li Chun against Kyousuke and Kuroudo. Category:Characters (Crush Gear Turbo) Category:Si Xing Hu Tuan